


A Toast to the Newlyweds!

by EmmyLynna



Series: Entwined [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna
Summary: It should be considered illegal to embarrass a groom so many times on his own wedding day.  Yuuri watched with no small amount of trepidation as Christophe and Phichit took their place on the stage to deliver their best man speeches.But honestly, what else could he expect?  If you think about it, it was his and Viktor's fault in the end.  They were so embarrassing as little kids after all, and they set themselves up for this blackmail.





	A Toast to the Newlyweds!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from discord-ant: "Victor and Yuri have a vow renewal ceremony when they're older, and this time all their family members are invited. At the reception, Phichit puts together a slideshow of all the pictures that he took during the first wedding. Mari fights Phichit for the right to be "best man" and she gives a hilarious speech at the reception."
> 
> Some minor tweaks, since I couldn't make Mari and Phichit fight :P Please do read [Precocious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9660029/chapters/21822701), otherwise you'll be very confused!

**A Toast to the Newlyweds!**

  _It's time for the best men to give their speech!  Yuuri can't wait (for it to be over)._

It was a blissful day for Yuuri and Viktor.  After the wedding ceremony, they stayed behind to take their wedding photos which took much longer than Yuuri anticipated.  Yuuri almost felt like his cheeks were about to fall off from all the smiling and felt immense relief when the photographers called it a day and the entire party made their way to the reception hall.  

Everyone enjoyed the cocktail hour.  As always, no expenses were spared and Viktor took extreme pleasure in pulling out all the stops to make the entire day memorable.

“Good luck with your upcoming pillowfight,” Chris said with a smirk, raising his champagne glass to the couple.  “Have some mercy though and don’t destroy too many pillows.  And be sure to leave a very generous tip for the hotel staff.  The poor folks will probably be too busy cleaning up after your mess for a week!”

Viktor gave a laugh as he squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder in mirth.  The omega blushed and groaned.  Chris was probably the twentieth person that night who teased them about their “honeymoon pillowfight.”  Good Lord were they such embarrassing little kids.  Not for the first and certainly not for the last time that day, he felt a pang of sympathy for his and Viktor’s family.  They must have been such a handful when they were younger.  Yuuri shook his head and turned his attention back to Chris and Viktor’s conversation.

“Don’t forget to do anything I would do, okay Viktor?” Chris’s eyes shifted over to Yuuri and gave him a wink.  

“Chris!”  Yuuri squawked indignantly.

“Ahaha, oh don’t worry, me and my Yuuri will be sure to do everything together!”

Yuuri turned around and elbowed his husband. “Viktor not you too,” he hissed. “Don’t encourage him!”  His husband probably drank a bit more alcohol when he was not looking, if the light blush on his cheeks were anything to judge by.  He normally wouldn’t be playing along with Chris and his sexual innuendos.  Either that, or Viktor was really, _really_ looking forward to their honeymoon.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yuuri, we were just chatting about pillowfights.” Chris feigned innocence as he made a show of inspecting his champagne glass.  The mask got quickly wiped off, however, when a salacious grin spread across his face.  “But then again, I have a feeling that you guys won’t be too preoccupied with the pillows at all, except maybe when Viktor uses them to prop your cute little ass up so he can pound into-”

“OKAY!  Thank you so much for the well wishes and everything, Chris, we greatly appreciate it!”  Yuuri said, his voice sounding strained and high-pitched.  He quickly ushered himself and Viktor away before Chris continued to spout more NC-17 rated comments.  Viktor was too busy laughing and allowed his husband to steer him back to their table on the raised platform.  “And you!  You were not helping at all!”

“I’m sorry solnyshko, but what was I supposed to say?”  

“W-well, you could have stopped him from making such…” Yuuri spluttered, waving his free hand before him in frustration, “such inappropriate comments!”

Viktor pouted, “But Yuuuuuurii, what Chris said was true.  I _would_ be using the pillows to prop your butt up so that I can pound into-”

“Vitya, stop!”  His eyes scanned the surrounding area, desperately looking around to see if anyone made any indication of hearing his lewd remarks.  Thankfully Otabek set the music to be pretty loud, and most of their guests were mingling a couple of feet away.  

Viktor gave a dramatic sigh of woe and leaned over to cling to his husband, pressing his cheek against him.  “But zolotse, you like it when I get you at the right angle to-”

“Um, please don’t finish that sentence, Viktor,” a voice called over from behind them.  The two whipped their heads around.  

“Phichit!” Viktor beamed as he waved the beta over, having no shame at all from being overheard.  Mari was behind him, finishing the remainder of her sangria before dropping the glass off on a passing waiter’s tray.  

Yuuri was too mortified to even acknowledge his best man.  He was staring instead at his sister who was looking at Viktor with a raised brow.  “Mari-neechan,” he breathed.  Good grief, how much of that did she hear?  

The elder Katsuki sibling sighed at her brother.  “You know, I’m under no such delusions that you’re a blushing virgin, Yuuri, but I _would_ greatly appreciate it if you guys can keep your love lives on the down low.  It’s bad enough having to listen to you two that one time Viktor stayed over.  My noise-cancelling headphones ran out of battery so I had to listen to you guys go at it for hours,” she spat out, trying to suppress a shudder.  “I would have gone to a different room if our Inn weren’t full and you know I can never sleep on the couch.  You’re lucky Okaa-san and Otou-san hardly ever stay over anymore,” she said referring to how their parents retired from running the inn and spent most of the year in Japan before visiting them every now and then.  Mari was now running it, together with Kenjiro and Chihoko.  

“Haha, looks like you didn’t get headphones with a long enough battery life, Viktor!” Phichit chuckled as he enjoyed taking in Yuuri’s mortified expression.

“Wait a minute…” Yuuri frowned.  “Viktor, I don’t believe it, did you seriously buy my sister those headphones just so she can’t hear us have you-know-what?!” Yuuri’s jaw dropped incredulously when his husband didn’t deny it, simply giving him a sheepish smile.

“Ah.. yeah, I may or may not have bought them for her for that.  She said earplugs weren’t enough.”

“Oh my God, this is it, I can’t-I’m dying of shame right now,” Yuuri groaned burying his face in his hands as Phichit and Viktor laughed.  “I told you we should have just stayed in a hotel!”  It should be outlawed how embarrassed you can make a groom on his own wedding day.

“But moya lyubov, you kept saying how much you missed your old home. How could I possibly deprive you of that?”  Viktor said as he rubbed his omega’s shoulders soothingly.

“Anyways!” Phichit chirped, “We’re gonna have to give our speeches soon.  There’s been a slight change of plans.  Mari said that she also wanted to give a speech as well after me and Chris. Does that sound okay with you?”

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion and he looked at his sister with no small amount of suspicion.  “And why do you want to make a speech… exactly?”  It wasn’t typical for the sibling to deliver a speech unless she was a bridesmaid and Mari-neechan had quickly turned the offer down with a laugh over a year ago when he and Viktor were still planning their wedding.

Mari gave her younger brother an impish smile. “Because I have a unique perspective of your relationship, Yuuri- _chan_ ,” she replied, putting emphasis on the diminutive title with a teasing lilt.  She poked Yuuri’s cheek.  

“No! Nee-chan, don’t,” he pleaded with wide eyes.  Whatever she has to say, it can’t be good.  

“Nee-chan can, and Nee-chan will.  I promise I won’t say anything too embarrassing,” Mari said with a small laugh, turning around and revealing the one hand that had her fingers crossed.  “Think of it as payback, Yuuri!”  She called out as she and Phichit walked away.  

“Oh my God what can she possibly have to say?” Yuuri whispered as he turned back to Viktor.  The silver-haired alpha opened his mouth and the omega quickly placed a finger on his lips.  “Actually, no. Don’t answer that.”  There was a lot that Mari could say.  A whole lot.   Yuuri gulped, breaking out into a cold sweat.  

“Yuuuuurii,” Viktor whined as he brought his husband back to reality.  “Don’t get nervous, dorogoy, we’re supposed to be enjoying our wedding.”  He slowly kneaded Yuuri’s shoulders and the omega groaned at the welcome distraction, eyes shutting in bliss.  Viktor had such talented fingers.  He sighed and opened his eyes.  Viktor was right.  He should be enjoying his wedding.  If their best men or his sister decide to say anything embarrassing, he highly doubted that it was anything that the majority of their guests didn’t already know.  

“Hey, it’s Papa,” Viktor perked up and waved at the tall man making his way towards their table.  The man was the spitting image of Viktor in every way, save for his light blonde hair, which was much closer to Yurio’s shade, and the stern expression that could always be found on his face.  

Even after so many years of knowing the man, Yuuri had a hard time reading his emotions.  The alpha was the epitome of impeccable control and always held even his scent in check in order to keep everyone guessing as to what he was thinking.  The most common expressions he would openly display were displeasure, boredom, and (as is often the case whenever he interacts with Yakov) a simmering anger that would quickly explode at the smallest provocation. Had Yuuri not been present the few times that he showed any other emotion, he would have doubted that he was capable of feeling anything else.  But he knew that Andrei Nikiforov loved his son very much.  

The man finally reached their table.  Even with his impressive height he had to bend his head up since their table was elevated on a platform.  As always Viktor had to start the conversation.  “How are you enjoying the reception so far, Papa?  It’s great right?  I had it all planned out down to the peacocks I got for the courtyard outside.  Yuuri almost said no to the peacocks, but they’re a good touch right?!”

The corner of Andrei’s lips twitched in the mimicry of a smile.  “Hn.  It was a good idea.  The Nishigoris’ triplets have been chasing them around outside.  Although I would have added more white doves at the end of your wedding ceremony.”  

Yuuri blushed as Viktor stuttered. “Y-Yuuri, I told you we should have added more doves!” He cried indignantly as he turned to the raven-haired omega.

“Yes, it would have looked much more majestic for the photographers.  But just having two doves was just so…”

“So ordinary right?!”  Viktor supplied for his father to which the man replied with a silent nod.  “See?! Even Papa agrees, Yuuri!”

Yuuri internally cringed as he felt the weight of the two alpha’s stares on him.  Good God, how could he have forgotten where Viktor inherited all his extra-ness from?  Although Andrei may not look like it, he was every bit as dramatic as his son, or rather, Viktor was every bit as dramatic and over-the-top as his father.  

“Viktor is right, Yuuri.  Think of how good it would have looked like for your photographs.”

“I know!” Viktor bemoaned as he leaned against his husband.  “Yuuuurri, we should get that part reshot again.”

“I-I just thought that having only two doves would have been more symbolic,” Yuuri gulped and tried to fumble his way through an explanation, trying not to get intimidated by the two pairs of azure eyes trained on him.  “Y-you know… having the doves represent me and Viktor…” He peeked back at Andrei and noted with relief at the amusement and fondness in his eyes.  

“Aww, my Yuuri is the sweetest ever!”  Viktor seemed placated.  

Andrei coughed to gain the couple’s attention.  “The reason why I came here was to give you two this,” he said, offering a thick manila envelope from behind him.  He handed it over to Yuuri who took it and opened it curiously.  “I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss you two before you left.”

“What is it Papa?” Viktor asked as he watched Yuuri took out several papers from the envelope.  

“These are…itineraries?”  Yuuri asked as he scanned over the documents.  “But what are the rest of these, Papa?”  

Viktor took the remainder of the pages and read the top.  “Wait a second… is this a title?” He asked, mouth agape as he took in the rest of the words with wide eyes.

“What?” Yuuri leaned over and tried to read over Viktor’s shoulder.  

“Papa, what did you do?”

“It’s for your honeymoon.  I bought one of the larger islands for sale in French Polynesia.  It is now under yours and Viktor’s names.”

Oh my... Yuuri practically felt his heart leap up to his throat.  “Why?” He croaked.  “Papa, this is too much.  You didn’t have to do this.”  It finally explained why Andrei had explicitly told him and Viktor not to make plans for their honeymoon a couple of months back.  

The man’s brows furrowed and he looked at the omega with a confused look.  “Why not?  It’s my wedding gift for the both of you.”

Yuuri grimaced.  “A plane ticket or hotel passes would have sufficed!”

“Nonsense.  Why would I settle for just purchasing a plane ticket to some resort when I can buy you an island instead?”

…

What sort of logic was that?

“Awesome! Thanks so much Papa, this is great!  And look, we get to fly in a private jet too Yuuri!” Viktor gave out a wide heart-shaped smile as he quickly skimmed over the last few pages.  “And check out these photos!  It looks awesome!”

“This way you two can enjoy a reprieve whenever you like. There was already a resort there when I purchased it and I spent the last few months having our company renovate it with all the latest luxury amenities. You should have plenty of activities to do there.”  

“Papa…”

“And besides, the purpose behind this purchase is twofold.  Not only is it my wedding gift to you, but it is also an investment.  Our company needs to expand more in the hotel and tourism business, and you two can take this resort and make it into a destination for wealthy clients when you have no need of it.”

And there, finally, was the shrewd businessman that transformed Nikiforov Industries into a global empire.

Yuuri sweatdropped and tried to give what he hoped was a convincing smile.  “Thank you Papa. Viktor and I really appreciate your gift.”

“Yeah, seriously, this is fantastic! Yuuri, we’re gonna have so much fun there!”

Just then there was a break in the music as the sound of clinking glass took over.  Phichit and Chris were standing over near the DJ booth, with the shorter beta holding a microphone while Chris tapped a fork against his glass.  A hush fell over the reception hall as everyone turned their heads around to the two young men.

“It’s time for the speeches from the two best men!” Chris called out and everyone began to break out and cheer.  Yuuri forced a smile on his face as he clapped along with the others, trying to force down the pit of worry growing in his stomach.  He placed his glass and fork down and picked up the microphone from Phichit before Yuuri’s best man took a seat.  “Me and Phichit flipped a coin and I won.  This is the only time I’m proud to come first.”  Chris said with a wink.  

His joke was met with laughter and some catcalling and whistles from the other rowdier (and likely drunk) guests.

Yuuri gave an aggravated groan and slapped a hand to his forehead. “Oh God, Viktor, why did you have to choose him as your best man?!”

“How could I not?  Chris and I go way back Yuuri!”

Chris gave his audience some time to settle down before he began.  “For the few people in the room who don’t know me, I’m Chris and I’m Viktor’s best man.  I think most folks already know that this is actually Yuuri and Viktor’s second wedding but no, it’s not because of they got divorced, but it’s actually because they got married back when we were what...six? Seven?  In first grade.  Viktor moves fast, as you all know, and he doesn’t hesitate to get what he wants, especially if that someone is the love of his life.”  He winked over to Yuuri from where he stood.  

“Now, imagine our confusion as little kids when everyone else wouldn’t take their marriage seriously.  I mean, they went all out, exchanged toy rings and Mila was the one who got them married back in the greenhouse.  They even had their honeymoon over at Yuuri’s place over Thanksgiving weekend and consummated their marriage with the craziest pillowfight ever, so everything was 100% legit.”  He paused as the audience broke out in fits of laughter.  

Yuuri’s blush grew redder. Viktor, however, was laughing right along with the rest of their guests.  The omega caught snatches of some people’s comments. _“Oh that’s so cute!” “I bet they’re going to do more than a pillowfight this time.”_  From across the room he saw Minako giving him a thumbs up from her seat at the table together with his parents, Lilia, Yakov, Andrei, and a couple of his and Viktor’s relatives.

“One thing that was very clear from the beginning is that Viktor will not let anything get in the way between him and Yuuri.  I think all of us saw that firsthand after they pulled that stunt back in first grade, right?” Yuuri saw Yakov shake his head at the comment and say something under his breath to Lilia, gesturing to his balding head.

Chris turned around to address the newlyweds seated at their table.  “And at least now, everything is 100% official.  Yuuri is now really Yuuri Nikiforov, and no one can refute that anymore.  Viktor, you’re a really lucky alpha to have found your soulmate in Yuuri so early in life.  Not everyone is as lucky.  I want to thank both of you for being there for us for our own love dramas as we grew up together.  I’m lucky to call you one of my best friends.”  Viktor’s smile turned soft as he regarded his best man with fondness.  

“And Yuuri, you’re truly Viktor’s other half.  Even if it might have taken everyone else time to realize that it wasn’t just a passing childhood crush between you two, it was clear to us from the very beginning.  You’re the one to keep Viktor in check and make sure that the rest of us stay sane,” Chris chuckled as he walked to the other side of the stage.  “I know that both of you will continue to live just as in love and as sappy as you have been all these years.  Never change, you two. Cheers,” he said, raising his glass and passing the microphone over to Phichit.  

That speech was surprisingly… very tame coming from Chris.  Yuuri and the rest of the room clapped as the tall blonde alpha sauntered over to his boyfriend at the table where the rest of their friends were seated.  He turned his eyes over to regard Phichit, who was fiddling with some electronic remote-looking device in his hands.  Something must have worked properly because his best friend beamed and five projectors turned on to light up the screens that were distributed throughout the room.

“Alright!  So for my speech, I prepared a little presentation of sorts.  I’m Phichit, and I’m Yuuri’s best man.  Those who know me know how much I love taking photos and all of you are now in for a treat because I managed to create this montage of all my favorite pictures dating waaay back to when these two first met!”  The room began to fill with excited whispers as some people craned their heads and shifted their seats to get a better view of the screen located closest to them.   

“Phichit, dont!”  Yuuri hissed under his breath.  He’s sure that the beta was too far away to hear him but Phichit as always had that sixth sense about him and turned around to give him a wink.

His husband obviously did not share the same sentiments since he clapped his hands eagerly and inched closer to the edge of his seat.  “Ooooh this is going to be great! I hope he can give us a copy.”

Phichit advanced to the first photo and everyone aww-ed almost in unison at the photo of a seven-year-old Viktor hugging a chubby-faced Yuuri to his side. Yuuri gasped and pressed both his palms against his flaming red cheeks, which ironically were as red as his young photographed self’s face on the screen.  “Oh God no…”

“This is one of my most prized photos, taken right after Viktor claimed that he’s Yuuri’s alpha.  You should have all been there, but me and my friends got to be witnesses.  Viktor basically marched right over out of the blue and walked across the courtyard and grabbed both of Yuuri’s hands and said that they were mates forever.”  

From his seat Andrei looked up at his son and said, “Like a true Nikiforov.  I cannot be prouder.”  He clapped his hands and gave a thumbs up at Viktor when their eyes met, never breaking the serious expression on his face.  Viktor beamed back and preened under his father’s praise.  

Yakov gave a disgusted look at his son-in-law. “Of course _you’d_ be proud.”

“Soon after that, Viktor and his friends joined us and we all became one happy family.”  The next few pictures were a collage of several photos of him and his friends in the courtyard, after school, and a handful of get-togethers.  “And this here,” he advanced to a photo of Viktor’s mother’s greenhouse decorated for a children’s party, “is a picture of Yuuri and Viktor’s first wedding ceremony over at his mother’s greenhouse.  Of course, none of the adults knew that it was a wedding until afterwards.” He winked.  “So you can say that this is the first picture of the newlyweds,” he narrated as the next photo showed Yuuri, Viktor, and the rest of their friends posed under the magnolia and cherry blossom trees.  

The audience clapped and laughed as appropriate as Phichit fast forwarded to their middle school years.  This time, the current picture was of a red-faced Yuuri and Viktor who were still standing side by side but refused to look at each other.  “This picture I took right when classes ended after we had that dreaded sex ed talk during health class.  Hence the embarrassed faces. I’d say it took about a full week before the two finally can look at each other without blushing.”  

“Put those lessons to good use tonight, Viktor!” Someone called from one of the tables.  Yuuri could feel himself sinking lower in his chair as the rest of their guests laughed and whistled.  

“Ugh.”

“Come on, Yuuri, it’s because you react so strongly that makes them want to tease you even more.  It’s so entertaining!”

The middle school pictures finally gave way to high school pictures.  “And then finally, prom, what a magical night that was!  Naturally, the two were elected to be crowned as the first schools’ prom king-prom king couple.  My social media campaign hashtag for #Viktuuri of course had nothing to do with it.

“I can go on all night throughout their college days, but I’ll cut it short and end here.  I wish you both all the best.  Viktor, you take care of my best friend, and Yuuri you go on and do what you do to keep Viktor from doing anything too crazy.  And with that, I’m going to have to turn my mike over to Yuuri’s sister, Mari,” Phichit smiled and bowed to the applause. “Oh! And before I forget, you can find today’s slideshow uploaded on youtube under my username Phi-Chi!”

Yuuri began to tap his index finger on the table anxiously as his sister stood up and took the microphone.  Viktor reached over to take Yuuri’s hand in his.  

“Calm down, dorogoy,” he murmured.  

_Mari-neechan please don’t make this too painful._

Mari cleared her throat.  “I’m not really the kind of person who likes to say a lot of words, but I’ll make an exception this once for my baby brother.  You see, Yuuri gave us a lot of grief when he came home from school one day and said that he found a mate in Viktor.  At first we all thought it was just a passing phase but then things got a little too serious.  Our family is mostly betas and Yuuri was the first omega in several generations, so my parents and I were at a loss on how to handle some of the intricacies in raising an omega, especially one as erm… precocious as Yuuri.

“Viktor quickly made himself at home in our family, calling my parents Okaa-san and Otou-san soon after they had their wedding,” and at this Mari made air quotes.  “And that stunt that Chris was talking about earlier?  That nearly took away at least five years out of my life, not to mention age my parents instantly overnight.  Viktor, I swear if I didn’t love you so much I’d still be smacking you over the head for that.”

Viktor at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish after that comment.

“And let’s not even mention that time when you two got lost in that avalanche during your ski trip in senior year.  I think that was even worse.  Here we were, thinking that you two were frozen dead somewhere up those mountains. Imagine our surprise to find these two not only safe, but having spent my brother’s heat up there.” Mari’s next words were cut off by raucous laughter.  

“Yeah, Viktor!”

“Looks like the two kept each other warm.”

“Nee-chan, please!”

“Don’t worry, little brother, I’m almost done.  You see, you shouldn’t have set yourselves up for all this blackmail. It’s making my job as your evil older sister too easy,” Mari turned back to the audience.  “I realize that this is not the typical speech a sibling would give on her brother’s wedding day, but the thing is the relationship between these two is anything but typical.  As skeptical as I was, as any young teen would be when her brother is only six-years-old, these two have proven time and again that what they have between them is true. I’m not a romantic by any means, but I know that they’re soulmates.  Yuuri, Viktor, you two take care of each other.  And Okaa-san would also like me to say that you need to give her at least two grandkids, so please do because I sure as hell am not popping out any babies myself anytime soon.”  She raised her champagne glass with a wry smile.  “To Yuuri and Viktor!”

“To Yuuri and Viktor!”

There was a chorus of cheers and applause as Viktor and Yuuri stood up to make their way to the stage. Viktor smiled over, his eyes only on Yuuri, as Mari gave them a hug and passed the microphone over to Viktor.  The reception was only beginning and after that, he and Yuuri will be taking off in a private plane to spend their honeymoon in their own tropical paradise, courtesy of his father.  While he still loved their first wedding in the greenhouse all those years ago for all its simplicity, this one will definitely have its own special place in his heart.  And as Yuuri smiled back at him, his form aglow from the romantic lanterns behind him, Viktor felt himself fall in love a bit more.  He gave his husband’s hand a squeeze and turned to address the audience.  

“Thanks everyone, and thank you Chris and Phichit, the two best men that anyone can ever ask for.  And thank you, Mari-neechan for not killing my husband out of sheer embarrassment. Believe it or not, she could have divulged a lot more stuff and in a lot more detail than she did earlier.  No one needs to tell me how lucky I am to have Yuuri in my life.  A part of me still can’t believe it, and I’m blessed to have spent every year with this beautiful man beside me since I was seven.  

“You see, as Phichit said, our love story began in the courtyard during recess on a September day.  Mila was actually the first of my friends to realize that I was in love with Yuuri. So as any Nikiforov would do, I went over to claim Yuuri as mine.”  

  
Yuuri gazed up lovingly as his husband recounted his courtship those following weeks.  It was amazing, what sixteen years can bring.  Here they were, still fairly young and surrounded by their friends and family to celebrate their union.  

And now he was finally Yuuri Nikiforov and he couldn’t be happier.  He felt that same warm, light feeling fill him, spreading from his chest and all throughout his body down to his toes and the fingers that Viktor held in his own.  It was the same exact feeling he had the first time he laid eyes on Viktor.  

_Viktor, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how fun an exercise it is to switch gears when I write these characters in different ages. Boy did I have fun writing perverted canonverse Chris. Did you pick up on the small vague tidbits I referenced for the sequels? 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts. See? It wasn't as bad as Yuuri made it out to be :D


End file.
